


Wait

by DisgustingLittlePrince



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Classroom Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, idk how to come up with titles either so, lmao this really isnt that great, this is kind of embarrassing and not that good, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingLittlePrince/pseuds/DisgustingLittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No release until you get me off."</p>
<p>So this was the catch. His friend was awful, cruel, and yet so perfect. There were no softened edges or gentle hugs or "I love you"s in their relationship. There were lethal blades and rough shoves and harsh words. That was how it worked. Plus, Izaya never hesitated to mess around in any way if he thought it might be amusing to watch. Shinra really should have known better, should have seen something like this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

This was a really bad idea. That's what made Shinra a little nervous, but that's what also excited him. Izaya seemed pretty set on it as well, that playful smirk on his lips and that mischievous spark in his eyes.

They were in deep trouble if anyone ever found out about this. Maybe it wasn't worth the risk. Maybe there were better things to do than fuck after school in a classroom. Actually, there  _ definitely _ were—but it was only natural to desire things that were dangerous, that were risky. In fact, the idea of it alone kind of turned Shinra on.

"Get up on the desk." It was a command, not a suggestion or a request. There was almost what could be taken as a hard edge to his voice. He knew what he wanted Shinra to do, and he knew what he wanted from his friend. That's what he was going to get, and Shinra would be all too happy to give it to him.

With only a nod, the bespectacled boy braced his palms against the smooth wood of the desk to hoist himself up onto it. The desk was neither Izaya's nor his own, but he was beyond caring. It would only matter if they were caught, and even then, it would be likely be entirely worth it. He shifted a little, rubbing his thighs together and feeling an almost uncomfortable dampness pool in his underwear. "I'm ready for whatever you want."

"Maybe I'll just play with you a little first."

There had to have been something else on his mind as he undid the first few buttons of Shinra's uniform. He pushed the fabric from his shoulders to suck on his neck, forcing a small mewl from the brunet's throat. He fidgeted as more heat ran through him, neediness twitching between his legs. It didn't help when Izaya bit down hard right where his neck met his shoulder. His back arched and his hands tightened at the edge of his desk as he crossed his legs and squirmed.

Pain cut into his skin and he could feel blood pooling. Izaya's canines must have broken the skin, causing such a wonderful feeling. He could feel a droplet of the liquid rolling down to trace his collarbone before staining his uniform. Not that it even mattered—all he had the ability to care about was the pleasure twisting in his lower abdomen.

Izaya's hands found their way to Shinra's chest, pushing under his binder to squeeze his breasts and squeeze lightly at his nipples. He tensed his thighs, pressing his legs together tighter.

That only lasted a few moments before his friend pushed his thighs apart. He balled his hand into a fist and pushed his knuckles against the brunet, causing a shiver to run down his spine. His hips bucked forward automatically, almost as if he would die if he didn't get more friction. He wanted it so bad,  _ needed _ it, and he was honestly almost ready to beg if Izaya wanted him to.

But it wasn't necessary. Izaya rubbed against him rough and quick, causing shallow gasps to spill from his slightly-parted lips. He ground his teeth together and gripped his friend's shoulders, rocking his hips to get more pleasure. Perhaps it was a greedy move, but he absolutely needed to cum.

"You always make that exact expression when you're close. But that's all you're getting." Izaya removed his hand and kept his hands firmly on Shinra's hips to keep him from pushing his thighs together again.

It took all his willpower not to touch himself and push himself over the edge that way. " _ Fuck _ !" he swore, every muscle in his body going tense. The one-word exclamation was nearly a sob, but he was beyond the point of embarrassment. (And even if he wasn't, he might have cum right away if there was enough humiliation.)

"No release until you get me off."

So this was the catch. His friend was awful, cruel, and yet so  _ perfect _ . There were no softened edges or gentle hugs or  _ I love you _ s in their relationship. There were lethal blades and rough shoves and harsh words. That was how it worked. Plus, Izaya never hesitated to mess around in any way if he thought it might be amusing to watch. Shinra really should have known better, should have seen something like this coming.

"Fucking asshole!" It was a near-shout, dripping with the anger and frustration Shinra couldn't quite keep down. He really did try his damnedest to, but when it came to sex, he was a needy person who got irritated when things didn't go his way.

"Ah, it's funny how you say that as if it's not already obvious. But I really don't know why you seem to be taken so off-guard." Izaya smirked and sat down on the desk adjacent to the one his friend was sitting on, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them, along with his underwear, to the floor. "Get down. I think it's obvious what I want."

Any kind of smart-ass comment Shinra may have wanted to shoot back at him died on his tongue and he got down on his knees in front of his friend. He was going to have to wait until Izaya came before he could, so he took a deep breath in some attempt to clear his head, even just a little bit, and hoped that none of the sounds Izaya would end up making would push him over the edge. He'd surely be just fine dropping Shinra as a fuck-buddy for a while if he did anything wrong, and Shinra didn't want to risk that.

The linoleum floor was murder on his knees, but he didn't really care. All that mattered now was pleasing Izaya, right? Right.

Getting a hold of the edge of the desk to steady himself, he took the head of Izaya's cock into his mouth. Fingers threaded into his hair, gripping in a way that forced him to still himself. He really needed few minutes to cool down, but at any rate, that wasn't going to happen. And the hair-pulling? Not really doing much to help his cause.

"Always so talented with you mouth."

It was meant to tease, to try to make him cum. Any kind of praise he received relating to his sexual abilities always went straight to his groin. His fingers tightened on the table, knuckles turning white.

"I bet—nn... I bet you wish I'd just fuck you, isn't that right? That I'd force you down...o-over one of the desks, pound...nngh...pounding into you hard. That's—ah... That's what you want, isn't it?"

A whine forced itself from Shinra's throat and he glared up at the other boy. This game wasn't one he agreed to. But then again, he agreed to it every single time he had sex with Izaya. Every single time he let Izaya eat him out, or finger him, or thrust into him, and every single time Izaya had him suck him off. Games and mischief is what anyone signed up for if they so much as even  _ spoke _ to him, and Shinra went two whole extra miles.

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room as Shinra decided to take in more of his friend, bobbing his head back and forth and giving small hums to cause vibrations. Izaya was coming undone now, trying and failing to keep his breathing level, gasping and biting down hard on his knuckles. His usual demeanor always fell apart, and there was nothing left that even resembled the person who had been speaking just a few minutes prior. His face was flushed, his eyes were half-lidded and glazed with lust, part of his fist was between his teeth, his chest rose and fell with quick and shallow breaths.

He looked so  _ sexy _ like this, and it was quickly becoming more and more of a struggle for Shinra to keep from touching himself. But he needed to please Izaya first, get him off first, so that was precisely what he was going to do.

"M-move...your mouth." His voice was strained a bit as he pushed Shinra's head back.

Shinra, though a bit puzzled, did as he was told. There was no reason not to.

The other boy gave his cock a couple pumps with his hand before he came with a soft moan, semen splattering across Shinra's cheeks and glasses. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to do.

He swiped his thumb over one of his cheekbones and licked off the cum, the vaguest trace of a smile on his lips. "You taste really good."

"You always say that." Izaya's feet hit the floor and he pulled his pants back up before tugging Shinra up by his wrist. His face was still flushed and there was sweat along his hairline, but his usual playfulness had returned entirely. "Here, I want to try something."

Shinra guessed that he wasn't supposed to ask, so he didn't. He was about to find out, anyway, so what would be the point of asking questions?

Izaya squeezed his friend's hips hard, moving so that his mouth was right by Shinra's ear. "You did a good job. I didn't expect you to last." His voice was low and quiet, causing more pleasure to tighten in the brunet's abdomen.

He let out a small whimper, fingernails digging into the fabric covering Izaya's shoulders. He was absolutely desperate, right on the edge of actually begging. The pleasure was too much and yet not even close to enough, and he wanted  _ more _ .

"You're really cute like this." His words held no weight. He was playing around. Izaya was doing nothing but treating him like a game piece on a wooden board, but he didn't really mind. He liked being played with like this, as long as he could at least pretend that his friend would want him, would love him. "Your face is all red and you can't even breathe steadily. You must really need this, hmm? I bet...I bet you'd beg, if I told you to. So beg."

"Please,  _ please _ . Just—just get me off already, please, I— _ a-ahn _ !"

"I'm not stopping you." He pressed a kiss to Shinra's neck. "Be a good boy and cum, if you want it that badly."

"Oh, God, Izaya, Izaya, Iza—aah!"

Shinra's forehead fell against Izaya's shoulder and his knees buckled, nearly causing him to collapse. That was all it took for him to reach his climax, pressing his thighs together to create some kind of friction as he rode out his orgasm, whimpering Izaya's name over and over.

When he finally came back to his senses, he straightened himself up and wiped away the sweat that was dampening his bangs.

His next move was to give Izaya a rough shove, causing him to take a step back and slightly move the desk that was behind him. "Fuck you. That was just cruel." His voice was light now, teasing, nothing but good-natured and positive.

Izaya pushed him back and gave a small chuckle. "Next time."

They'd both gotten what they'd wanted, what they—as hormonal teenagers—needed, and that was just the end of it.

Friends with benefits. Nothing more, but nothing less.

That was good enough for Izaya. And, in time, Shinra would force himself to think of it as good enough as well.


End file.
